1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to trapezoidal wide angle periscopes for military vehicles or the like, and more particularly relates to a trapezoidal periscope which provides improved vision, laser protection, improved ballistic protection, improved sealing against rain and nuclear, biological and chemical agents, and are easily installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, observation for the crew of a combat vehicle is normally provided by vision blocks, or for more heavily armored vehicles, by periscopes. These prior art periscopes normally have a rectangular cross section, and are installed around the periphery of a hatch (see prior art FIG. 21A). They are usually designed to be installed from inside the vehicle. The rectangular cross section and interior mounting fasteners between periscopes prevent the periscopes from being nested close together thus restricting the horizontal field of view.
Assignee's Garber U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,639 and Lykam U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,962 disclose the location of other types of periscope on military vehicles.